Una Navidad para una Meltran
by gregorioabel
Summary: Que es lo que pasa en la cabeza de una guerrera que no tiene idea de lo que es la navidad y aun peor tiene un secretito con su pareja humana. SPIN OFF de una La Meltran y el Piloto.
1. Chapter 1

Las fiestas son para disfrutarla, si sabemos de antemano que es, pero para una guerrera con un pequeño problema...

* * *

Una Navidad para una Meltran (Primera Parte)

La primer navidad pos-apocalíptica, tanto Frank como el resto de los sobrevivientes no tuvo la habitual importancia, paso como una celebración mas. Pero para el segundo año fue diferente, incluso el Almirante Global en persona se puso a cargo de los preparativos en la RDF. Pero a los ojos de Vertry lo sentía como los preparativos para una extraña batalla. Pero lo que la acongojaba a estas alturas en realidad los pequeños. Los vio por primera vez en la calle y se asusto, a pesar que Frank, Max y Claudia le explicaron e incluso le mostraron una película ella seguía reticente al asunto. Pero también tenía que develar una incómoda verdad.

Molesta ya con los niños y los sospechosos movimientos navideños salió a buscar consejo a su única superior real y amiga, Milia Fallyna. Caminó unas cuadras hasta la casa, sabía que esa tarde no estaría volando, se había reportado enferma, si bien sonaba raro, con el frio de esa época era posible. Golpea la puerta de la casa de los Jenius y ella en persona abre la puerta. Vertry por inercia saluda a la manera meltran recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta y un abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Se siente bien mi lady? – Pregunta en Meltran, era una costumbre entre ambas guerreras hablar su idioma cuando estaban solas.

\- Si Vertry, entra tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué le pasa mi lady? La he visto enferma, devolviendo sus alimentos y ahora que me fijo esta inflamada. – Enumera Vertry con respeto.

\- Ya sé que estoy gorda, no me lo recuerdes. – Responde acongojada – y todavía falta más. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Quiero algo dulce – Afirma la peliverde caminado a la cocina.

\- Permítame mi lady yo me encargo. – Dice Vertry siguiéndola a la cocina.

\- Gracias Vertry, me gusta como trabajas en la cocina, también podrías ayudarme con unas galletas. – Dice mostrando los ingredientes para galletas desparramados en la mesada – La Comandante Hayase me dio esta receta para galletas navideñas, las probé en su casa y son deliciosas.

\- Si claro mi lady, pero dígame… ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene un semblante distinto, sus ojos están brillantes y mantiene su sonrisa cono cuando esta con su esposo.

\- ¿No te dijo Frank? – Ella negó con la cabeza – ¡Estoy esperando un bebé!

\- ¡DEBURA! ¿Nosotras también podemos tener niños? – Se pregunta consternada sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si claro, pensé que te había quedado claro en las charlas que tuvimos con la médica especializada en el SDF1.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto mi lady? – Pregunta Vertry preocupada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cuánto va a crecer dentro suyo? ¿Cómo será? Siendo que es de dos razas... Hee.. – Cuestiona rápidamente de manera muy alterada.

\- Tranquila Vertry, tranquila. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Ven vamos a sentarnos.

Ambas se sientan en una pequeña barra desayunador de la cocina y Milia sirve el chocolate en dos tazas. Ve a Vertry que estaba consternada y tras tomar unos sorbos de chocolate comienza.

\- ¿Que te asusta Vertry? – Pregunta Milia dejando su tasa en la mesa.

\- Es que no quiero que tenga problema, yo sufrí el ser diferente de recién concebida, además ¿Como haremos? Somos guerreras mi lady. ¿Cómo haremos?

\- Improvisaremos como hasta ahora. Vamos, no sabíamos lo que era dar un beso, y míranos, ya estoy esperando un bebé.

\- Es que yo... – Dice Vertry, le temblaban las manos.

\- ¡Dame tu mano, rápido! – Ella la ve y obedece por instinto.

Milia toma su mano y la coloca en su vientre, espera unos segundos y sienten como se mueve el bebé, Vertry se asusta y quita la mano – ¡DECULTURE! – Exclama, pero la vuelve a colocar pero esta vez sonríe.

\- ¿Ese es el bebe? – Pregunta fascinada.

\- Si Vertry, es ella, le gusta el chocolate.

\- ¿Como sabe que será Meltran? Digo mujer. – Corrige Vertry.

\- No lo sé, pero lo sé, suena confuso. ¿No? – Responde Milia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Está asustada mi lady?

\- No, no lo estoy, estoy feliz, por mí, por mi Max y por mi niña. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- Porque tengo miedo Milia,

\- ¿Miedo de que?

\- Mi sangrado no está hace dos meces y según la doctora también estoy esperando un embarazo.

\- ¡DILO! - Le exige Milia.

\- ¿Qué cosa mi lady? – Pregunta Vertry extrañada.

\- Di "estoy esperando un bebe" – Responde Milia.

\- Pero mi lady...

Vertry sale corriendo al baño y regresa unos minutos después

\- Veo que es cierto entonces. – Dice Milia riendo alcanzándole una toalla de papel.

\- No es gracioso. – Responde con los ojos llorosos.

\- No te pongas mal, ven – Ella se sienta a su lado – Esos cambios de humor, esas ganas de llorar e incluso esos vómitos son normales.

\- Milia si no supiera que es de mi raza aseguraría que es "humana"

\- Pues yo leo mucho y molesto casi hasta el hartazgo a Karen – Se sonríe por lo bajo – Pero aunque no lo creas hay cosas que están escondidas dentro nuestro, no dejamos de ser madres a pesar de ser guerreras de diseño.

\- ¿Me ayudara entonces? - Pregunta con timidez.

\- Por supuesto Vertry – Le da una palmada en el hombro – Pero tú ayúdame a mí, ha pasado más de un año y todavía no he podido hacer algo decente en la cocina para mi Max

\- ¿Todavía no lo logra mi lady? – Pregunta sorprendida – ¿El as de la flota Meltran?

\- Si Vertry, lo sé, soy la mejor máquina de muerte jamás concebida, no hay máquina de guerra que no domine, aun así esas cuatro hornallas me siguen ganando día a día y es fastidioso. – Responde con pesar.

\- ¡Yo le ayudaré! Y son cinco, también cuente la del horno.

Las dos meltrandis se dedicaron a su correspondiente labor culinaria, incluso descubrió porque había una tabla de picar colgada en la pared, cuando Milia se frustraba lanzaba el cuchillo que tenía a mano con la habilidad de un asesino entrenado y lo clavaba en el centro, calculo que fue idea de Max ya que las paredes prefabricadas de la casa no soportarían más de un par de lanzamientos. Cerca de las 18 ambas damas estaban tomando un té y probando las galletas recién horneadas.

\- ¿Entonces cuando se los vas a decir? – Pregunta Milia.

\- No lo sé y no sé cómo, es muy complicado.

\- ¡Hazlo en navidad! En la fiesta de la base – Sugiere la ex líder Meltran bajando la taza – Es mas hasta te podríamos ayudar

\- ¿En navidad?... Todavía no comprendo esa festividad, comprendo lo del 12 de octubre, lo de Halloween, el día de... El que se come el pavo – Milia afirmo con la cabeza – Pero este no lo entiendo, leí los detalles y de que un humano con sobrepeso recorra la Tierra montando una rudimentaria maquina de volar tirada por bestias, repartiendo regalos a los que se portan bien escapa a mi comprensión, sumado a que los niños están insufribles es esta época de año

\- ¿Leíste la información relacionada con Papa Noel? – Pregunta Milia sorprendida.

\- Fue lo primero que salió en el buscador, además la imagen del humano gordo esta por doquier, es como si fuera una especie de deidad. – Milia ríe con ganas hasta que ve la seriedad de su interlocutor.

\- Esa historia es para los niños, es una festividad religiosa, pero lo que en realidad se festeja es la familia.

\- Ahora comprendo… Frank me lo intento explicar la otra noche, pero con estos cambios de humor termine durmiendo en mi sofá.

\- Jajajajaja, aquí es Max el que se va al sofá. ¡No al revés!

\- Ya me tengo que ir – Mira su reloj – Frank debe estar regresando de su patrullaje.

\- ¿No tenias patrulla tu también?

\- Si, pero mi amigo Maistrov me cambio el horario. – Responde con algo de satisfacción.

\- ¿Que le hiciste ahora? – Pregunta resignada.

\- Nada... Bueno... Pero él se interpuso entre mi taza de café y su uniforme. – Se defiende la piloto de cabellos azulados.

\- No entiendo como sobreviviste tanto tiempo con Zonya. – Ella sonríe mientras Vertry se coloca la campera. – ¿Vas a ir a volar?

\- Claro no, me lo prohibió Karen, así que tengo que hablar también con la comandante por eso.

\- ¿Y a Frank?

\- ... Diré que... No me siento bien y la semana siguiente veré como se lo digo en la cena de navidad.

\- ¿Ahora que lo pienso tu motocicleta? – Recuerda Milia.

\- Me mareo en este estado ¿Puedes creerlo? – Responde resignada.

\- Te creo y debes saber usarlo – Responde con una sonrisa picara – Yo le digo a mi Max que me mareo en la ducha.

\- Lo voy a tener en cuenta my lady.

La emocionada Vertry sale por las calles del complejo militar hasta el nivel del puente del mando donde la Comandante Hayase estaba terminando su turno. La espero fuera de su oficina hasta que la ve llegar, traía consigo unas carpetas e informes bajo el brazo y en la otra una taza térmica para su café. Al llegar Vertry se cuadra y cortésmente le pide.

\- Comandante, ¿Podría hablar con usted?

\- Si claro Vertry, pasa – Con dificultad, pero con la ayuda de Vertry llega hasta su escritorio sin tirar nada. – Toma asiento por favor. Eso sí, si es por lo de Maistrov no puedo interferir, por mas mal que me caiga también el Coronel.

\- No señora, le aseguro que ese ser el menor de mis problemas. – Ella abre su cartera y le da una bolsa con galletas que habían preparado con Milia anteriormente – Tome se las manda Milia junto con sus saludos.

\- Dile que muchas gracias – Dice Misa mirando el contenido de las galletas como si de un explosivo se tratara.

\- Yo le ayude a hornearlas, puede comer tranquila. – La comandante se percato de su cara y rio por su desconfianza.

\- Entonces en que puede ayudarte Vertry. – Pregunta Misa juntando sus manos encima del escritorio.

\- El tema señora… es que la doctora dijo que no puedo volar por el momento y tengo la obligación de informárselo como la controladora aérea a cargo de esta base.

\- ¿Y a que debo que otra de mis mejores pilotos no pueda volar? – Pregunta de manera inquisidora, aunque no fue su culpa, había tenido un mal día y lo estaba exteriorizando con la extraterrestre.

\- Es que… yo… – Vertry se pone un poco depresiva, se estaba molestando con esos cambios de humores que no lograba controlar del todo – Disculpe si la molestarle pero la doctora McDowell me dijo que no volara, le diré que informe por escrito. Con permiso. – Se pone de pie y es alcanzada por Misa antes de que tome el picaporte.

\- Perdona tuve un mal día… – Vertry responde con una sonrisa y se limpia el rostro – ¿Dijiste McDowell mi, digo la Ginecóloga?

\- Si señora y le pido no diga nada Frank no saber todavía y no saber cómo decírselo de manera apropiada. – Dice apresurada y nerviosa.

\- Descuida, lo entiendo y no te pongas mal. ¡Te felicito! Yo también quiero tener un bebe algún día ¿Sabes? – Dice Misa para cambiarle la cara a la Meltran.

\- ¿Cómo es que las mujeres se ponen tan contentas por noticia de llegada de Bebe? – Cuestiona Vertry.

\- Veras Vertry, las mujeres esperamos casi toda la vida encontrar un gran hombre y formar una familia.

\- ¿Si ya tener a Hikaru porque no hacer uno? – Misa como respuesta se puso tan colorada que Vertry llego a pensar que era una bengala – Disculpar si hablar de más Comandante.

\- No es eso, tienes razón, pero… tiene razón – Se dice a sí mismo como si pensara en vos alta – Como sea, no debes dejar que pase mucho tiempo, los hombres no son muy listos, en especial los pilotos, pero sospechan al final.

\- ¿Cree que podemos guardar secreto hasta que llegue fiesta de Navidad? – Pide Vertry de manera muy sincera.

\- No habrá problema, solo que no se enteren mis oficiales del puente, en especial Sammy, o se enterara hasta el mismísimo Exedor. – Dice con gracia.

\- ¿Usted cree que debo hablar con Lord Britai Kridanik?

\- Vertry, primero lo primero, este tranquila, hable con Morris, disfrute del embarazo y luego veremos el protocolo…

\- ¿EMBARAZO? – Dice la mejor amiga de Misa cerrando la puesta tras de sí como si de una fuga de radiación se tratara. – ¡Dime que eres tu Misa! – Suplica la morocha.

\- Disculpe, pero ser yo quien espera bebe – Interrumpe algo molesta Vertry.

\- Me lo imaginaba… – Responde desilusionada – ¡Voy a tener que hablar con el hermanito de Roy para que me haga tía de una vez! – Se dice para sí misma y luego cayendo en cuenta – ¡Felicidades Vertry! ¿De cuánto estas?

\- Dos meses Señora. – Responde me manera automática – Permiso seño… – Sin más entra al baño privado de la comandante a devolver el té con galletitas. Mientras que Claudia continúa mirando aun la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Puedes creerlo! Nosotras corriendo a nuestros príncipes azules y pareciera que los hombres solo tienen ojos para las extraterrestres.

\- Ni que lo digas Clau… quieres galletas, las hiso Milia… y Vertry la ayudo – Aclaro al ver su reacción.

Tras salir del baño, las tres mujeres charlaron hasta que le comunicaron que Morris esperaba en la puerta de acceso de la base.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de tener la segunda parte antes de navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultima parte de esta historia de Navidad.

Una Navidad para una Meltran

Con los distintos cambios de Guardia y con sus respectivas mujeres en casa, los pilotos y líderes de escuadrón comenzaron su día desayunando en la base antes de su habitual patrullaje.

\- Entonces Max… ¿Como la llevas con Milia? – Pregunta Hichiru – Debe ser algo especial.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes… y no solo eso, sigue intentando cocinar para ambos – Responde Max con pesar.

\- Si no te molesta, podría decirle a Vertry si quiere enseñarle algo para cocinar, si te parece. – Ofrece Frank moviendo su taza de café.

\- Me encanta la idea, pero ya conoces a Milia, no le gusta que la ayuden. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que Misa intento ayudarla con el pavo? – Pregunta Max dirigiéndose a Hikaru.

\- Una pesadilla – Recuerda el líder Skull – Al menos no quedo crudo.

\- Cierto, una piedra era más jugoso. – Recuerda Frank.

\- ¿Tú no estabas de guardia con Vertry en Acción de Gracias? – Recuerda Hikaru.

\- Si, pero Milia de dio un tupper a Vertry con pavo, al menos ella le agrego una salsa y compenso lo seco. – Responde quebrando una galleta.

\- Que bueno que Vertry sepa cocinar, espero que algún día Milia aprenda o desista. – Afirma Max.

\- ¿Una Meltran que desista Max? No lo creo – Frank suspira por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Hace unos días que se te ve decaído. ¿Todo bien con Vertry? – Indaga Hikaru.

\- Hee… Si… esta rara hace unas semanas, se comporta extraño y todo esto de la fiesta no le agrada mucho. – Responde Frank tomando un sorbo de café.

\- ¡Es cuando digo que es una suerte tener una humana al lado! – Se jacta el líder Skull.

\- Al menos estoy a cargo en el trabajo y en la casa jefe. – Responde maliciosamente Max.

\- ¿Quien lo dice? ¿El que duerme en el sofá? – Se defiende Hikaru de mal modo

\- Jejeje – Frank se levanta para ir a buscar su equipo de vuelo – Es bueno que Vertry piense que es élla la que tiene que irse al sofá. ¿Y cómo esta Milia con lo de su embarazo?

\- Temperamental, sensible, testaruda… – Max suspira – Y no deja en paz a la pobre doctora.

\- _Como toda una Meltran_ – Dice Frank en Zentran – _Pero embarazada_.

\- _Tu lo dijiste mi amigo_ – Responde Max levantando su taza de café.

\- ¡Pueden hablar castellano! Ya les he dicho más de una vez que no me gustan cuando lo hacen en mi presencia. – Dice Hikaru molesto también levantándose de la silla.

\- _No es el único que ha dormido en el sofá_ – Dice Max, mientras levantándose mientras que Frank reía y Hikaru maldecía por lo bajo.

En el camino el trió se encontró con las Conejitas del Puente, las cuales interceptaron a Max para preguntarle por Milia y el pequeño en camino. Pero cuando Hikaru intento interrumpir para poder seguir su camino Sammy lo increpa diciendo.

\- Teniente, deje que nos enteremos de los detalles por la boca de un hombre que si sabe hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona molesto el líder Skull

\- Hace cuanto que esta con la Teniente Comandante y ni siquiera le propuso matrimonio. – Dispara la más joven del puente.

\- Ese no es tu problema, además tienen que estar en el puente su turno comenzó hace 10 minutos. – Amenaza Hikaru de mal modo.

\- ¿Y que vas a hace? ¿Reportarnos? – Pregunta Kim cruzando sus brazos.

\- No, pero YA las quiero en el puente – Ordena con vos de mando una mujer detrás de ellas.

Las tres se cuadraron y salieron en silencio para el puente de mando con paso acelerado. Cuando quedaron a solas la Teniente Comandante hablo a los pilotos.

\- ¡Hola Misa! – Saluda Hikaru de buena manera acortando distancia.

\- ¿Y ustedes deberían estar en sus puestos de combate caballeros? – Cuestiona girando a los pilotos.

\- ¡Si Señora! – Responden automáticamente Max y Frank y sin dudarlo salen por el pasillo.

\- ¿Misa que te sucede? – Pregunta el líder Skull tocando el hombro de Misa.

\- Le recuerdo que cuando no estemos solos respete el uniforme Teniente. – Dice moviéndose para sacarse la mano de encima.

Hikaru salió detrás de sus compañeros sin decir nada, sabía muy bien que no valía la pena discutir al respecto cuando estaba con ese humor y en esos días. Aunque estaba seguro que ese desplante le costaría caro cuando llegara a su casa. Mientras se terminaban de colocar sus correspondientes trajes de vuelo, y dar las directivas a sus respectivos subalternos, Max le pregunta a Frank.

\- ¿Cómo es que Vertry logro cocinar tan rápido?

\- No lo sé, yo apenas si sabia como cocinarme a mí mismo. – Termina de acomodar su arnés – Es muyyyy curiosa, últimamente está molesta con la navidad, no entiende lo que significa la fiesta y cree que veneramos a Santa. ¡Está muy odiosa!

\- ¿No se supone que está en tu escuadrón? No la he visto desde ayer. – Pregunta Max.

\- ¿Adivina a quien le tiro café en su uniforme? – Responde Frank desmotivado.

\- NO, no de nuevo… - Responde el peliazul acomodándose sus anteojos.

\- Si y si pudiera la llevaría al pelotón de fusilamiento – Asegura Hikaru llegando a su lado – Deberías verle la cara a Maistrov, entro hecho una furia en el despacho de Global.

\- Sigue molesta por lo del salario y se lo he explicado un millón de veces. Pero a fin de cuenta es toda una Meltran. – Explica Frank resignado.

\- No Frank ¡Es simplemente una mujer! – Asegura Hikaru mientras que sale por los pasillos hacia los hangares.

Los esposos de las extraterrestres afirman con la cabeza el comentario de su líder y salen a sus respectivas maquinas. Tras un largo vuelo y a la escucha de las habituales peleas por el Tal-Tec entre el líder Skull y Delta 1, regresaron a su base sin novedad como ya era habitual, tras dejar a sus compañeros le comunican a Frank que Vertry la estaba esperando en la puerta de la base. Sorprendido se dirige para allá, era raro, ella tendría que estar en el escuadrón saliente según las ordenes del Coronel Maistrov, así que salió algo preocupado hacia su encuentro.

En la puerta aprecio a su amada que estaba estrenando el regalo que le había hecho, una bufanda color azul eléctrico. Aun con ella cubriéndole el rostro hasta la nariz no podía dejar de emanar una gruesa cortina de vapor. Además llevaba un viejo gorro soviético que encontró en la nave, y que conservaba para este tipo de días. Si no fuera por su largo cabello azul podría confundirla al estar tan abrigada. Cuando vio venir a Frank en su uniforme cubierto de su capote negro para el frio simplemente fue y lo abrazo con fuerza depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

\- Generalmente salarias sobre mí. ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunta Frank recuperando el aire.

\- Tengo frio y estoy con sueño, nada más, no te preocupes. – Responde lo más natural posible.

\- Si tu lo dices – Responde no tan convencido – ¿Y tu Moto?

\- Esta en casa, como decir, tener frio como para conducir, además querer caminar contigo. – Responde tomándose de su brazo.

\- ¿Qué te paso que no tomaste tu guardia? ¿Paso algo más con Maistrov? – Cuestiona Frank.

\- No es eso, querer quedarme a tu lado esta noche y además hablar con la Teniente Comandante Hayase para pedir unos días. Algo así como… vacaciones navideñas, según he oido. – Aclara lo mas convincentemente que pudo.

\- ¿Tu pidiendo Vacaciones? ¿Estás bien o me ocultas algo que deba saber? – Pregunta Frank deteniendo su marcha.

\- Hace más de cincuenta años que estar arriba de maquinaria de guerra, creo que merecer un poco sin volar, ¿NO? – Responde Vertry soltándose tratando de no llorar dejando a Frank confundido.

\- Amor – Dice acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda – Si es lo que quieres no hay problema, me resulto extraño que no me lo hayas comentado antes, nada más.

\- ¡Tú no entenderías! – Responde y comienza a caminar rápido hacia su casa.

Frank suspira y sale rápido detrás de ella para alcanzarla, pero le llamo la atención el mal humor de su amada meltran. Esa noche Frank fue el que durmió en el sofá. Mirando el techo tapado con un cobertor penso. – _Esto de seguro es por la influencia de Milia_ – Un rato más tarde se pudo dormir, por el contrario fue Vertry la que no logro conciliar fácilmente el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, sabía que había sido injusto con Frank, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

En la mañana Vertry despierta y ve que Frank no se encontraba en la casa, encontró una nota que decía: " _Hermosa, voy a la base, en la noche nos vemos. Disfruta tus vacaciones. Te Amo._ " Ella suspiro tristemente y desayuno lo que encontró en la heladera, aunque media hora más tarde dicho desayuno fue a parar al inodoro. Se cambio y salió a caminar por la ciudad, se sentía extraña, no solía salir sola, extrañaba la compañía de Frank y la acongojaba el haberlo tratado mal. Aun así visito las tiendas y trato de ver algo bonito para su Frank.

En la base mientras tanto, Frank era el que estaba de mal humor, Max como siempre y en cambio Hikaru estaba de mejor humor.

\- ¿Entonces me dices que esta vez tú fuiste a parar al sofá? – Pregunta Max alegremente.

\- ¡Si y de seguro fue tu mujer la que le dijo que era al revés! – Responde Frank.

\- No lo dudes, Milia es muchas cosas, pero a pesar de ser una gran guerrera es muy diplomática, puede negociar todo en la casa, no me sorprendería si quisiera ingresar en la política. – Asegura el peliazul.

\- Aun así lo que Milia nunca será es cocinera. – Apunta Hikaru terminando su café.

\- Lo que me recuerda… – Max saca de su bolso una bolsa con galletas, a lo que los presentes pusieron mala cara. – Si lo sé, lo sé, pero tu esposa también estuvo detrás de esto. – Dice Max mirando a Frank. – y la tuya le dio la receta, así que coman son para nosotros.

\- Como sea – Dice Hikaru comiendo una – No están mal… Por otro lado ¿Cómo es eso que Vertry se tomo vacaciones?

\- Como dije hace un rato, lo pidió y se lo concedió tu Mujer. – Responde Frank tomando una galleta.

\- Es extraño, ni siquiera a mi me las dieron hace unos meses. – Contesta Hikaru haciéndose el desentendido.

\- No tiene caso, lo importante es que tenemos trabajo por delante. – Dice Max trasladando al grupo fuera del vestuario para la pista.

Frank toma dos galletas más y sale hacia el hangar. Mientras que Max y Hikaru se retrasaron apropósito quedando solos. Antes de que ninguno pueda decir algo se les acerca la Teniente Comandante Hayase y los llama.

\- Lo que les voy a decir es un favor personal para dos personas, así que no le digan a Frank por favor. – Comienza la mujer de blanco uniforme hacia sus subalternos.

\- Si es por lo del embarazo de Vertry lo sé – Dice Hikaru – A pesar de que no me hablaste mucho anoche no soy idiota, tiene los mismos síntomas que Milia.

\- Y a mí me lo dijo Milia anoche, no te preocupes Misa. – Responde Max comiendo otra galleta.

\- Bien Ichijo, bien, pensé que eras una cabeza dura. – Se burla Misa.

\- ¡Me voy! – Dijo Max y se largo antes que se desate una pequeña batalla amorosa.

\- Esta noche te voy a enseñar que no solo tengo dura la cabeza, además mira quién habla, ¡Comadreja! – Y dicho eso salió corriendo sabiendo que no podía correrlo con esos tacos.

\- ¡Ya ajustare cuentas contigo Hikaru! – Amenaza la Teniente Comandante cruzándose de brazos, aunque por lo bajo sonrió, le encantaba tener esas peleas con el despeinado piloto.

Las guardias de Frank eran tranquilas, y cuando llegaba a su casa Vertry trataba de mostrarse normal, pero le costaba trabajo mantener su humor acorde y simplemente trataba de no tocar el tema de su trabajo.

Pocos días antes de Navidad, y con los preparativos casi listos para la fiesta el Almirante Global llama a Vertry a su despacho, pero en el camino ella se encuentra con el Coronel Maistrov. Ambos se frenan y se quedan mirando unos instantes. Ella lo saluda lo más cordial y profesionalmente posible, pero él le dice de mala manera que se corra de su camino y no la moleste, esto hace que Vertry sin poder contenerse comienza a llorar, lo que no paso desapercibido por el Coronel. Él se dio la vuelta e intento disculparse, pero ella se sentía verdaderamente desbordada por las emociones.

\- Vamos Señora Morris, no se ponga tan mal, tome – Dice el Coronel entregándole su pañuelo – Disculpe si le hable mal.

\- No ser su culpa señor… yo disculparme con usted, no ser buena subalterna, y siempre despreciarle – Responde con sinceridad. – Entiendo que no quererme, pedirle perdón por mis acciones y por favor gastos de lavado de uniforme los acredite a salario mío.

\- Ya tranquila – Responde el Coronel, no entendía como su más ferviente enemiga dentro de la RDF estaba desbordada y sin poder calmarla. – Sabe Vertry, no es que la deteste… simplemente es a su raza a la que no quiero. – Esto hace que llore con más fuerza y varios que pasaban por el lugar comenzaban a hablar por lo bajo – Vera… antes de la guerra con su gente yo tenía una familia que quedo en la Tierra. – Vertry comienza a sollozar tratando de escuchando el relato, él se quita su gorra mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos al despacho del Almirante – Tenia una esposa y una pequeña niña, su nombre era Natasha, tendría tu edad, sería como tú en realidad y la pequeña Sofía. Siempre me esperaban con una sonrisa… – El viejo coronel suspira y saca una vieja fotografía de su chaqueta y se la exhibe. – Vera, cuando perdimos contacto con la Tierra y posteriormente cuando regresamos y vi lo que quedo… no pude más que odiarlos con todo mi ser, sé que no es su culpa haber sido creados para esto, pero es lo único que me quedo… – Finaliza mirando la foto de su familia.

\- A nombre de mi Raza, lamentar lo que paso con su familia Coronel, si tan solo pudiera cambiar cosas, lo habría hecho… ahora entiendo lo que significar familia – Asegura acariciándose el vientre – Y no tener idea como estoy entender su comportamiento. No estar enfadada con usted. Si no fuera por usted, nave y camaradas en ella seguir sometida a antigua líder. En cierta forma agradecer haberme entregado a Zonya.

\- Entonces… Sin resentimientos – Consulta el Coronel poniéndose de pie para evitar más incomodidad.

\- Gracias señor – Responde Vertry y abraza al Coronel tomándolo por sorpresa. Este le devuelve el abrazo y luego se separa – Tome señor esto es suyo – Dice devolviéndole el pañuelo.

\- Puede quedárselo Vertry. Y vaya, no haga esperar al Almirante – Finaliza colocándose su gorra.

Vertry se cuadra y saluda militarmente, este le devuelve el saludo y una sonrisa, ella se da la vuelta y entra al despacho del almirante. Global estaba sentado armando su vieja pipa.

\- Teniente Vertry Morris reportándose Señor. – Se presenta cuadrándose frente a su superior, ella comenzó a usar el apellido de su esposo, dejo de usar el numero 217 cuando entendió que no era un apellido, aun así estaba pintado en su VF.

\- Descanse Teniente, tome asiento. – El Almirante estaba por prender su pipa cuando recuerda por lo que la llamo a su despacho – Perdón, es costumbre.

\- Descuide señor y gracias.

\- Bueno… el motivo por la que la he citado es para ve si le comunico al Teniente Morris sobre su estado actual.

\- Todavía no señor, pero trabajo en ello. – Responde bajando la mirada.

\- Entonces… no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿No?

\- No señor, ser difícil para mí, tener miedo de reacción de Frank. – Responde suspirando.

\- Mire Vertry, por como yo lo veo, no creo que Morris se moleste, además el esta perdidamente enamorado de usted. – Asegura el viejo Almirante.

\- ¿Lo cree señor? – Pregunta la Meltran con los ojos iluminados.

\- Lo sé. Yo tenía la misma expresión cuando veía a mi difunta esposa… pero esa es otra historia. Así que vea como se lo dice, porque si no el 25 a la mañana se lo diré personalmente. – Finaliza guiñándole un ojo, ella sonríe y responde.

\- Así hacerse señor. No lo dude. – Asegura con determinación la meltran – Y podría pedirle otra cosa.

\- Por supuesto, si esta a mi alcance, claro está.

Vertry se queda unos 15 minutos más en la oficina del Almirante terminando algunos detalles de la idea de la Meltran de ojos purpuras. Cuando sale ella se dirige a la pista y en el camino se encuentra con Max el cual había llegado primero son su escuadrón dado que uno de sus subalternos tuvo un problema con uno de los motores.

\- ¡Hola Vertry! – Saluda Max sorprendiendo a la receptora.

\- ¡Max! Que gusto verte – Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le dedica una sonrisa.

\- Vaya que estas de buen humor. – Responde sorprendido el peliazul – Veo que tu estado está mejorando.

\- No decirle a Frank ¿No? – Pregunta asustada.

\- Descuida, el se enterara cuando tu lo decidas o se dé cuenta, que sería en pocos meses.

\- Si, en pocos días lo hare, es más, será como dicen ¡Regalo de navidad!

\- Bien hasta entonces no diremos nada.

\- Por cierto después pasar por lo de Milia y comentarle que hable con Almirante para algo especial.

\- Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, nos vemos. – Se despide el As de la flota terrestre.

El piloto sale en dirección hacia los vestuarios antes de irse para su casa.

Vertry espera a Frank que regrese de su vuelo decide comprar un helado de Frutilla, cosa que le resulto extraño ese deseo ya que ese sabor no le agradaba, aun así lo disfruto demasiado a su gusto, mientras estaba sentada en el fuselaje de su VF azul noche. Un rato más tarde veía como el escuadrón Apolo aterrizaba en la pista guiado por el VF blanco y gris oscuro que tanto le gustaba ver. Tras saludarse efusivamente ellos se fueron a su casa, esos días Vertry estuvo de mejor humor, ya tenía casi dominados sus cambios de humor.

La noche del 24 Frank y Vertry, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de gala y ella con un pequeño distintivo Meltran que marcaba su origen de guerrera, mismo que también portaba su amiga y superior Milia. Ya en la fiesta y con todos presentes, salvo el personal que estaba de guardia, los cuales tenían sus comunicadores abiertos para ver el evento, tomaron sus lugares asignados en la mesa. La fiesta comenzó y fue el mismísimo Almirante Global el que abrió la fiesta con un discurso conmemorativo. Luego de un par de palabras agrego.

\- … ¡Y gracias a una idea de nuestra nueva aliada la Señora Morris vamos a transmitir los festejos a la Flota Zentradi en el espacio para poder hermanar a nuestras culturas!

Tras los aplausos se dio por comenzados los festejos. Una pantalla principal se encendió y se pudo apreciar al Líder de la Flota Extraterrestre el Comandante Britai Kridanik con un enorme gorro de Papa Noel que sorprendió a todos y en un rudimentario idioma terrestre deseo felicidades a la Tierra. Como no podía faltar, la presencia de Minmay que fue ovacionada por todos, menos por las dos extraterrestres que no le caían en gracia. La estrella canto un par de las canciones más conocidas de su repertorio y luego dejo el lugar, ya que prefirió pasarla sola en su casa. Toda la celebración fue transmitida a todas las naves Zentradis y Meltradis que observaban atentos los acontecimientos, aun así todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

Cuando estaba por dar las doce en el lugar reapareció el mismísimo Almirante Global el cual se había ausentado hacia media hora, pero no lo hiso con su habitual e impecable uniforme, lo hiso disfrazado de Papa Noel, con panza y bolsa incluida, y para mayor sorpresa de los presentes era escoltado la Comandante Claudia La Salle dentro de un disfraz de duende que claramente maldecía por lo bajo a pesar de su forzada sonrisa. Todos rieron al verlos, él con su bolsa y vos fingida para el personaje y la comandante con una canasta de dulces para los pocos menores del lugar. Todos menos Vertry la cual miro asustada a Frank.

\- ¡Ser el! ¡Ser el Gordo de de los carteles! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunta moviéndose preocupada en su silla.

\- Tranquila amor, es el Almirante Global. – Le responde besándole la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿El Almirante es Papa Noel? – Gira sorprendida.

\- No, el esta disfrazado, Papa Noel es un personaje para los niños, que lo esperan ansioso todo el año. – Explica Frank entre risas.

\- ¿Todos los niños? – Pregunta ruborizada.

\- Si, incluso el niño de Milia lo esperara algún día. – Responde con naturalidad.

Ella se toma el vientre y supo que era el momento adecuado que estaba esperando.

\- ¿Y nuestro niño también lo hará? – Pregunta inocentemente levantando suavemente sus ojos purpuras buscando a los de su micrón.

\- Si de seguro que sí, todos los niños lo adoran… cuando nosot… – Frank se puso pálido – Quieres decir que… – Ella asiste con una tímida sonrisa – Que tú y yo…

Frank abraza a Vertry en pleno conteo para las doce y la alza en brazos haciéndola girar con una felicidad que nadie entendió, salvo su grupo de amigos que sabían de antemano. El la baja y la besa nuevamente cuando dieron las doce en punto ante la algarabía y festejo del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ser padres? – Pregunta el aun asombrado y emocionado piloto.

\- Sí – Ella le acaricia el rostro y continua – Pero no hacerme girar de nuevo, maréame con facilidad ahora. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que pidas hermosa – Se sienta y ella hace lo propio sobre su regazo a pesar de estar uniformados. – ¿De cuánto estas? – Pregunta aun con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

\- Casi tres meses.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo… - Dice pensativo el futuro padre.

\- ¿Que entender Frank? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Tus cambios de humor, el que no manejes tu moto, "tus repentinas vacaciones" y el helado de frutilla del frízer que sé que no te gusta. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

\- No saber cómo dar la noticia, además está ser fecha especial para humanos y estaba cerca. – Finaliza con una sonrisa que derritió a Frank.

En ese momento se acerca el Almirante "Noel", como ya lo estaban llamando, con unos regalos los cuales deja en la mesa.

\- No se paren por mi – Ordena al ver que intentaban ponerse rápidamente de pie. – ¿Se lo dijo Vertry? – Ella asiste con una sonrisa – Entonces es oficial – Extiende su mano a Frank – Felicidades Teniente, espero que no sea el único. – Finaliza maliciosamente.

\- No dudarlo señor, el ser incansable en el dormitorio. – Contesta la Meltran sin pudor, a lo que los hombres presentes se pudieron camuflar fácilmente en el disfraz del Almirante.

El almirante se retira tratando de sobreponerse del sincero comentario de la alienígena, fue en ese momento que sus amigos se acercan a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Estuvieron hablando y burlándose de la "duende" Claudia mientras brindaban, hasta que se habilito una pista de baile, por lo que todos fueron a ella. Salvo Vertry le pidió un poco de aire, estaba acalorada por lo que se dirigen al patio. Cuando salen un claro en la nubosidad dejo ver la Luna que estaba en su máximo esplendor. Ella se recuesta en su hombro y vio maravillada el astro plateado como el día que se beso por primera vez con su Frank. Se quedan abrazados hasta que las nubes ocultan nuevamente la Luna y una suave lluvia de nieve comienza a caer sobre ellos. Casi instantáneamente el frio se hiso sentir más de lo que quisieron soportar y deciden entrar nuevamente a la fiesta, en el camino se cruzan con Maistrov, el cual estaba fumando dado que al igual que al Almirante no le permitieron fumar dentro de la fiesta, cuando quedan frente a frente ambos se cuadran.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Señor! – Dicen al unisonó la pareja

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Responde con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de Frank el Coronel le da la mano y se acerca para darle un beso a Vertry.

Pero como respuesta la embarazada Meltran, el olor del habano la descompuso instantáneamente y termino vomitando contra el desprevenido e impecable Coronel. La cara de pánico de Vertry, la cual no sabía que decir y la de Frank que se veía trasladado a la base más lejana que existiera no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡No se preocupe jovencita! – Responde manteniendo su sonrisa – Mi esposa estropeo mas uniformes cuando esperaba a mi hija. Por cierto Felicidades Frank – Le estrecha nuevamente la mano y le da un habano que guardaba en una caja de plata. – Les deseo lo mejor. Con permiso.

Y de esa manera tan cordial el Coronel se retiro de la fiesta para la sorpresa de Frank, pero ya no para Vertry que había hecho las paces con su antiguo adversario.

\- ¡Por cierto Coronel tener más de 50 de sus años!

El coronel giro y sonrió para luego seguir su camino. Frank la miro sorprendido y ella agrego.

\- ¡Estar esperando bebe tener su ventaja! – Sonríe Vertry y sale del brazo con su esposo.

Regresan a la fiesta y tras bailar unas piezas mas se retiran, junto con los Jenius, dado que futuras madres estaban verdaderamente agotadas, en el camino los Morris rieron al ver el regalo de Global para Milia, un libro de recetas para niños, uno que aprecio la As de la Flota Meltran.

Si Frank y Vertry eran unidos, a partir de esa noche, fueron inseparables y para desgracia del líder del Escuadrón Apolo comprendió a lo que se refirió su padre con la inoportunidad de los antojos de una mujer embarazada y aun peor una Meltran embarazada. Aun así disfrutaron mucho el embarazo y la llegada de la pequeña Kira, la niña de ojos purpuras y cabello negro con débil destello azul, completo su felicidad. Aunque al igual que sus amigos no dejaron descansar a la cigüeña por mucho tiempo…

FIN

* * *

Disculpen la demora, pero entre el trabajo, las fiestas y una pequeña falta de imaginación no llegue antes de las fiestas. Igualmente Felicidades en estas Fiestas!


End file.
